Cloud computing services provide users with the ability to store, access, edit, and share electronic files using any electronic device capable of connecting to the cloud computing service over a remote network, such as the Internet. The files are stored on the cloud computing service rather than the user's electronic devices. The cloud computing service provides a user interface, for example through a web browser, for users to access and view the files. The files stored on cloud computing services may include word processing documents, spreadsheet files, presentation files, picture files, audio files, video files, and a number of other open or proprietary file formats.
A cloud computing service may be able to open many of the files that it stores through its user interface. However, cloud computing services may not be configured to open, display, or edit certain types of files, especially for some proprietary or less common file types. Cloud computing services may instead offer third-party applications to the user, where the third-party applications may be used to open certain files stored on the cloud computing service, as well as perform other functions. Third-party developers work with the cloud computing service to make the applications available to the user. Users may select and install an application to use in conjunction with, or separately from the cloud computing service. Cloud computing services may offer a large number of applications to users. Users may be overwhelmed with choices and may not be aware of certain applications that they may find useful. In addition, users may find it difficult to select between several similar applications, and also may not have the time to install many applications and test each one to find applications that they like.